


A Hundred Ways to Fall in Love

by ShaneShenanigans



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneShenanigans/pseuds/ShaneShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing a 100 theme challenge to get my writing brain gears going. More ships will be included in the tags as I add themes that tell the stories for others. They will all be One Piece. Some of the themes relate to one-another and fall in line with a story. There will likely be a separate ZoSan, SanUso, and ZoSopp group, and the ZoSanUso will be separate from those, so this isn't mistagged. The theme challenge is for romance/love stories, and that's what I like best anyway. So all will likely include a ship. Feel free to request ships in the comments if you want! I have a hundred of these to do, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss on the Lips : ZoSanUso A1

**Author's Note:**

> Theme I got this from is here : http://kiwii-marshmallow.deviantart.com/art/Ultimate-Romantic-100-Themes-Challenge-for-OTP-505820096
> 
> Doing this because I feel like my writing has gotten pretty stagnant and let’s face it, crappy. So time to spit out some drabbles.
> 
> Tag (use the tag to find the next parts of particular storylines in the chapter list. Separate stories for the same pairing have different letters, and separate developments within a story have the same letters and are numbered.):
> 
> ZoSanUso A  
> ZoSanUso A1 premise/recap : Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji had a spontaneous threesome, organized by Sanji, and this is the first time Zoro and Usopp see each other alone afterward.

They galley door was knocked open with a bump of his shoulder as he couldn’t be bothered to lift his hand. He yawned obnoxiously, not bothering to cover his mouth, and scanned the galley and kitchen through half-open eyes. They widened only slightly in surprise when he locked eyes with someone else who was standing at the sink. He’d expected it to be empty.

“You’re not the cook.” He said, scratching his head and sticking out his lips, and then yawned.

“…No.” Usopp agreed. He was Usopp. Sanji was Sanji. Zoro looked like he’d only made it halfway into the land of the awake since his nap.

“Good.” Zoro murmured. He dragged his feet into the kitchen, crouched at one of the cupboards, and immediately started rummaging around in it.

Frowning deeply, Usopp bitterly scrubbed at the plate in his hand. He had soap bubbles up to his elbows, forearms submerged into a sink full of suds and water. He was almost finished, but it was likely too much to ask for Zoro to wait.

Zoro shoved things around in the cupboard for a bit longer in his search before he finally found an almost full bottle of champagne that Sanji typically used for cooking. He stood, glanced at the label, and didn’t waste another second pushing up on the cork with one thumb. It popped and hit the ceiling and then the tile before rolling in a half circle. Usopp assumed he probably wasn’t going to pick that up.

“You know, I could tell him you’re stealing.” He threatened.

Zoro frowned at him and narrowed his eyes.

“He’s in the crows nest.” He said, almost daringly “By the time you get there I’ll have drank it all.” He tilted the bottle back and started to chug as if he’d already accepted the challenge.  He’d downed about the third of the bottle before realizing Usopp hadn’t stopped working on the dishes, and that he wasn’t actually going to run and tell. He slowed down and stopped, wiping away the booze that had dribbled down his chin with his thumb.

He slumped against the counter next to Usopp as he teased the mouth of the bottle with his lips. He didn’t seem to know whether he wanted to speak or drink more.

“Why are you washing dishes by yourself?” He finally asked, then took a sip. A sip for Zoro, a gulp for most people.

“There were a lot and it’s almost time to eat.” Usopp answered, as if it were an obvious bit of logic. “I didn’t want Sanji to have to wash them before he made dinner.”

“Oh?” Zoro smirked, knowingly. “You’re volunteering favors for that cook now?”

Usopp scoffed. _“That cook.”_ He repeated it with some spite. “Isn’t it a little questionable for you to still be calling him things like that?”

Zoro was a little surprised by the confrontation, and looked away, gulping down a few mouthfuls of the champagne thoughtfully.  

“Why?” He licked the stray drops off his lips “‘Cause we fucked?”

Usopp almost broke the plate in his hand at the words and he turned his head and scowled hard at Zoro, pointing a sudsy fork at his nose. “Yes! Something like that!”

“Hn.” Zoro hummed as he rocked the bottle side to side in his hand. “What do you think I should do then? Wash dishes for him?” He mocked.

“You do what you want.” Usopp was scrubbing with frustration now and he hated the way Zoro continued calmly watching him. “But drinking all of his cooking alcohol isn’t going to earn you any points!”

“Points?” Zoro cocked his head. “…You think I have a thing for the curly brow?”

“Don’t you?” Usopp barked. It had been pretty obvious when the three of them were together the other night!

“Guess so.” Zoro shrugged.

“Well then what the hell!” Usopp wanted to break a serving plate over his green head.

“So what, are you saying we’re rivals now? Trying to earn his favor with favors or something?” Zoro offered, and Usopp’s angry dish-washing came with a little less frustration and a little more nervousness.

“All I’m saying is that with these dishes, I’m in the lead!” Usopp’s voice shook only slightly as he placed the very last one meaningfully in the drying wrack and mustered all of his dignity and courage.

Zoro sighed heavily. “I don’t want to fight you, Usopp.” He said, surprisingly sincerely. Usopp paused, and turned to him in question as he dried his hands on a towel.

“It’d be over too quickly.” He finished.

“Ass.” Usopp threw the towel at his face and it stuck there. He crossed his arms firmly over his chest, and stuck up his long nose to the insignificant plant life before him. “That’s what you think! But when it comes to wooing, I am the grand champion! Just you wait, I’ll leave you in the dust! And just remember with that bottle of champagne, your points are in the negative!”

Zoro removed the towel from his face and frowned at it in his hand. “I think you have the wrong idea.” He said, pouting a little at the blue floral pattern on the white cloth.

“What?” Usopp was on guard as he crept sideways toward the exit. He had to pass Zoro through the narrow space between the counter tops to get out, but this was war now. He couldn’t take action without caution.

"It doesn't work that way." Zoro said, and tossed the towel onto the counter next to him. He wasn’t looking at Usopp, he was just looking off as he spoke. "Isn't this the kind of thing where you're supposed to just be yourself and wait for the outcome? If you try too hard, they fall for the wrong thing."

Usopp blinked at him as he gave pause at the words. He wasn’t expecting anything so insightful or serious. He looked serious, too. His face was angled down and away now, tilted slightly too, almost like he was subtly trying to hide his face.

"Ah!" Usopp grinned “Zoro-kun! Are you blushing?"  

Zoro pouted and frowned harder at the ground. He'd picked a hell of a time to down half a bottle of booze.

Usopp laughed and leaned against the counter next to him, scooting close so he could nudge the swordsman teasingly with his elbow. “Nothing to be ashamed of!” He patronized.

"Shut up! I’ve just been drinking!” Zoro looked right at him and barked. Yeah, his face was red.

Usopp laughed loudly and patted Zoro on the back as he grudgingly crossed his arms over his chest. Usopp kept laughing, until it sounded forced. And then he still laughed, and he did until his arms slowly drooped to his sides and his face fell as quickly as the silence. Zoro side-eyed him equally silently, and the way he’d so suddenly become sullen.

"If I don't do anything…” Usopp said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “…he’ll pick you." He looked like he was trying to force a smile, add humor to it. But he sounded nothing but small and dejected.

Zoro huffed. "You shouldn't have so little confidence." He said, and scratched the back of his head roughly with frustration. He felt like he should say something more helpful but he mostly wanted Usopp to _stop talking about it._ Usopp always had to analyze and complicate these sorts of things. The cook did that shit too. Usopp and Sanji had a lot in common and it was ridiculous for him to write himself off so easily.

There came short pause in which Usopp was lost for words to return with, before Zoro spoke.

"Besides, who says you gotta pick?"

Usopp blinked, confused. ”Well…” He considered. "Yeah. I guess he could just choose to stay out of it." It wasn’t like Sanji said he was going to start a relationship with anyone. But the possibility was on the table now more than it ever had been. How could he not see Zoro as a threat to what he wanted after that night?

"That's not what I mean." Zoro drawled, wondering how many times he was going to have to do this in his lifetime.

"Well what--"

Usopp was cut off by a sudden face and lips that arrived and stopped extremely close to his own. His eyes widened and his heart beat double time. Zoro seemed calm, his arms were still crossed, and he’d only turned and dipped his head. But his eyes were half-hooded and if Usopp didn't know better he'd say he was looking at his mouth.

Usopp swallowed hard. He suddenly felt extremely hot, nervous, tempted. He'd kissed Zoro that night in the heat of the moment, sure. They’d all done plenty of kissing among other things. He didn't remember the feeling of it particularly well as he’d been a little distracted by the _other things._ But he remembered it happened. Now it seemed to be on the verge of happening again.

Almost instinctively, Usopp leaned in.

Zoro pulled back a few inches before they touched. "What are you doing?" He mumbled.

Usopp could have strangled him. "What are _you_ doing?" He bit back, demanding an explanation for this game, but not moving away. He’d barely gotten the words out before Zoro darted his head forward and caught him in a firm, but short, chaste kiss. It was meaningful, meant to put a point across. But when he pulled back, he found Usopp’s eyes just lightly closed and his lips open just slightly. He wasn’t sure if the message had been fully grasped, but Usopp appeared far from displeased.

Slower this time, Zoro turned his head gently touched both his lips to Usopp's bottom one, a gesture into which Usopp eagerly responded. Zoro obliged to the change of pace and raised his hands to his waist and deepened it. In seconds Usopp found himself lifted as if he were light as a pillow and placed on the counter top behind him, lips still locked. Zoro wasn't entirely lacking in skill, but it was the passion and suggestive dialogue within it that Usopp got lost in. He found himself unable to do much more than return it and repeat to himself over and over in his head that _he certainly didn't mind kissing Zoro._

He’d been pining after Sanji for years, but this wasn’t bad.

It ended in just a few seconds that seemed like minutes until the last one and then it all seemed impossibly short. When Usopp’s eyes flew open at the realization it had ended, they found Zoro already turning to leave. Maybe he was flustered again or maybe he hated it but none of those thoughts had time to stop Usopp from raising one leg to block his path. Zoro ran into it, and halted.

"Zoro." Usopp said, before he really knew what he was calling out for.

Zoro turned his head half-way over his shoulder in question, but didn't look at him.

"Can you not stop?" Usopp said, awkwardly, the words sputtering from his lips long before he'd sorted through his thoughts. But it didn't matter because before they had time to get worse, Zoro was in front of him again, almost kissing him again, close enough that he could feel his breath again.

"I'm pretty sure the cook wanted both to begin with." He said, this time he was grinning, and his hands slid up Usopp’s thighs to his hips. “He can be greedy.”

Usopp scoffed because now Zoro was just grasping at straws or speaking nonsense. Sanji was never greedy.

"Let's stay here until he comes."

Usopp considered, then nodded. "Okay." He agreed. "But I still get credit for doing the dish--"

Zoro cut him off again before he finished the last word.


	2. A Kiss on the Cheek : NamiVivi A1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag   
> (use the tag to find the next parts of particular storylines in the chapter list. Separate stories for the same pairing have different letters, and separate developments within a story have the same letters and are numbered.):
> 
> NamiVivi A  
> NamiVivi A1 premise/recap : The Strawhats have conquered the Grand Line and are back in Alabasta to visit their favorite Princess.

Vivi was exhausted. Euphoric, but exhausted. She fell against Karu like he was a soft, a smile stretched across her face underneath half-hooded eyes, chest heaving just to catch her breath. Karu didn’t move. He’d passed out a half-hour ago.  She could still hardly believe that of all the places they could have gone, of all the people they needed to see— friends, family. After conquering the Grand Line, the Strawhats returned first to Alabasta. To see _her_. She’d dreamed of seeing them again for years, but the thought that she was the first one they came back to was unbelievable.  
  
She closed her eyes as her heart beat calmed and she felt incredibly warm inside. She didn’t know if she’d ever been happier. To have friends like this, to think they thought this much of her, even so long from the time that they knew one-another.  
  
“Vivi-chan.” A low voice came from the doorway, and she opened her eyes, but didn’t want to move. Her arms and legs felt sore from all the dancing and partying. Nami had made her dance for hours— not that she minded. It was the most fun she’d had since the last time she saw them.  
  
“Sanji.” She greeted, lifting her head only slightly to smile at him as she lay there. He had a tray with one small mug on it.  
  
He approached her with a slightly amused grin. “You look tired.” He said. That was an understatement, and she laughed gently at it. He held the tray down low for her, and she happily took the warm cup into her hands.  “Is everyone else asleep?” She asked, then took a sip, and hummed in pleasure as it warmed her insides even more, and seemed to calm them.  
  
“Nami’s counting the treasure one last time before bed.” Sanji said as he took a seat in the window across from her, sounding amused. “I think Luffy’s still eating what’s left of the food. The rest are out cold.” He brought a cigarette to his lips, and lit up.  Vivi laughed, loudly. “That’s Luffy and Nami for you!” She leaned forward, and clutched her chest, cutting her laughter short.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked, gently, but his eyes were wide with concern.  
  
“Fine!” She said quickly. “I just don’t think I’ve laughed this much in a long time. I still can’t believe you’re all here. And you’re all okay… and Brook and Franky and Jinbe and Robin… they’re all so great.”  
  
Sanji smiled behind his cigarette as she continued.  
  
She set the mug down next to her, and folded her hands in her lap. “I was also really flattered that you all came here to see me first. …I mean, I have friends here too, so I wasn’t incredibly lonely or anything. But I missed you all so much! Though I expected to still have to wait months for you to visit again. With all your friends and families…” She wasn’t trying to be interrogative, but she wanted to know why. _Why her?_  
  
“Of course we’d want to see the beautiful Princess Vivi-chwan aqgain first!” Sanji asserted. Vivi smiled slightly, because Sanji was being Sanji, but that wasn’t exactly the answer she was looking for. After that, he became a little more serious.  “Plus, this were one of the first places we ended up on the Grand Line.” He said. “So in a way we’re making a circle of it, but…” He blew smoke from his lips. “We did kind of skip the East Blue to come here first.”  
  
“But why?” Vivi said, because she just didn’t understand. “That’s where all your families are!”  
  
Sanji shrugged. “They’ll still be there in a few weeks.” He stood from the window. “You should ask Nami about it.”  
  
“Nami?” Vivi blinked. Sanji shrugged as he walked toward the exit.  
  
“We all agreed that we wanted to see you, Luffy in particular, but it was her idea.” Sanji tossed a wave over his shoulder as he left, and Vivi looked after him in wonder. Nami wanted to see her? Before her sister? Before her village?  Vivi couldn’t deny that that made her heart beat faster. They’d been dancing all night. Sometimes just near each other, but also _with_ each other, and Nami was so…  
  
She could feel her face getting hot at the thought of it, the way Nami spun her and caught her at the waist, pulled her hips close and looked her right in the eye, lips so close that she could feel her breath. She knew she looked ridiculous but through all of it she couldn’t stop smiling. She was just so happy, until that moment when she was sure Nami was going to kiss her, and everything else but that fact melted away.  She buried her face in her knees and shook her head. Nami hadn’t done it after all, she hadn’t kissed her. She’d taken her hand and in tune with the sound of the music, spun here away again. Kohza had caught her. After that Nami left the floor and Vivi danced with him for a while. Things between her and Nami didn’t get that heated again afterward.  
  
So, it probably wasn’t like that.  
  
 _…Was it?_  
  
With new found energy, Vivi pushed herself to her feet, leaving the half-sipped mug of tea on the floor next to a sleeping Karu, and headed for the guest room where they’d locked away the Strawhat’s valuables.  She found Nami there, and had to laugh. She wasn’t so much counting as she had taken to snuggling with various golden ornaments and letting coins fall through her fingers like sand as she cackled with glee.  Vivi snickered a little too loudly, and Nami’s head jerked back to the door.   
  
“Who’s there?” She barked, looking like she was ready to bite heads off. It immediately disappeared when their eyes met. “Vivi!” She hopped to her feet, and practically skipped over to where Vivi stood in the doorway.  “Hey, hey! It’s gotta take a lot of funding to run a country and keep your people happy! Right?” She said, cheerfully. “How much do you want? I feel like I could buy the island food and shelter four times over again!”  Vivi raised a hand to her face as she laughed. She didn’t think Nami was drunk on alcohol anymore, but she was clearly drunk on _something._  
  
“Don’t laugh, I’m serious.” Nami said. “I know your people have been fairly well-off but there must be something we can help with.” She gestured toward their enormous treasure again.  
  
“It’s okay, Nami.” Vivi said, still clearly amused. “I’m not saying no, but we can talk about that later.”  
  
“Okay.” Nami seemed confused now, and she tilted her head with questioning eyes. “Then what’s up?”  
  
“Sanji told me you were still awake.” She said, walking further into the room, passing Nami so she couldn’t see her face because part of her worried it might be turning red. “I just wanted to come see you, now that we finally have some time alone.” She looked over her shoulder at Nami, smiling a little.  
  
Nami looked almost knocked off her feet at the words, and Vivi fell casually into the seat at her desk, picking up a shiny gold coin to examine it.  
  
“He told me it was your idea to come here first.” Vivi said, rolling it on its side between her thumb and index finger.  
  
Nami hugged herself, looked away, and shrugged. “We wanted to see you.” She said. A little guarded, a little distant.  
  
Vivi didn’t want that. Not for her to be guarded and especially didn’t want her to be distant. She didn’t want Nami to feel like she had to hide. They’d been apart from each other for too long to hide anything.  
  
Boldly, she stood. “Well it means a lot.” She crossed the space between them and placed her hand on one of Nami’s crossed arms to prod them apart, then caught one of Nami’s hands in her own as it fell. Nami watched intently as Vivi turned her hand over and place the coin directly in the center of her palm. She ghosted the pads of her fingers against Nami’s as she brought her hand back, and Nami closed her hand slowly around the coin, already missing the warmth of Vivi’s hand in hers.  Then before she knew it, Vivi leaned forward, and pressed her lips gently to Nami’s cheek. They stayed there for a few moments, and Nami gripped the coin tightly in her hands, forgetting to breath as she was kissed, knowing how hot her face had become under those lips.  Just like that, Vivi stepped around her, and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this won't be confusing. Suggestions/criticism welcome as always.


End file.
